wulffplagfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jürgen Großmann
Zur Person miniatur|RWE-Chef Jürgen Großmann *Wikipedia: Jürgen Großmann Dr. Jürgen R. Großmann ist u. a. Mitglied im CDU-nahen Netzwerk „Atlantik-Brücke“. Er trägt einen Ehrendoktortitel der Purdue University, Indiana.Purdue University: Purdue to award 22 honorary doctorates vom 02.05.2000 Seit 2007 ist er Gesellschafter der Georgsmarienhütte Holding GmbH. Im Aufsichtsrat von: Deutsche Bahn AG, MTU Friedrichshafen GmbH, ARDEX GmbH, BATIG Gesellschaft für Beteiligungen mbH, American Tobacco (Industrie) GmbH, American Tobacco (Germany) GmbH, SURTECO SE (Vorsitz). Sein Vertrag mit RWE läuft im Juli 2012 aus. Großmanns Nachfolger wird der Niederländer Peter Terium. Die Leibniz Universität Hannover verlieh ihm 2011 die „Karmarsch-Denkmünze“. „Alt-Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder spricht Laudatio. Mit ihm hat der Freundeskreis der Leibniz Universität Hannover eine außergewöhnliche Unternehmerpersönlichkeit ausgezeichnet: Dr.-Ing. Jürgen Großmann hat am 13. Dezember 2011 im Beisein von Alt-Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder die Karmarsch-Denkmünze erhalten. Niedersachsens Verkehrsminister Jörg Bode überbrachte Grüße der Niedersächsischen Landesregierung. (...) "Ich bin stolz, in den Kreis aufgenommen worden zu sein“, sagte er. Der Ingenieur erhielt die Karmarsch-Denkmünze insbesondere für sein Engagement bei der Sanierung der existenzbedrohten Georgsmarienhütte GmbH. Aktuell ist er Vorstandsvorsitzender der RWE AG. Die Laudatio hielt Alt-Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder, der seit vielen Jahren mit dem Geehrten befreundet ist. Großmann sei ein "beinharter Malocher und ein warmherziger Mensch“.“Leibniz Universität Hannover: Karmarsch-Denkmünze für Dr.-Ing. Jürgen Großmann vom 15.12.2011 Auf Empfehlung von Wulff, damals Ministerpräsident in Niedersachsen, wurde Großmann zum 1. Mai 2006 in den Aufsichtsrat von VW berufen.auto motor und sport: Wulff will Großmann vom 23.01.2006 Im Mai 2011 scheidet Großmann aus dem Aufsichtsrat aus. Dazu der "Spiegel": "Der streitbare Energiemanager habe sich mehrfach den Zorn der VW-Mächtigen Ferdinand Piëch (Aufsichtsratschef) und Martin Winterkorn (Vorstandsvorsitzender) zugezogen. Das Verhältnis gilt als zerrüttet, seitdem er im Aufsichtsrat gegen die für 2011 geplante Verschmelzung mit der Porsche SE und die unmittelbare Übernahme von 42 Prozent der Porsche AG votiert hatte. Großmann sitzt auf einem Ticket des Großaktionärs Niedersachsen. Doch der neue niedersächsische Ministerpräsident David McAllister will ihn dem Bericht zufolge nicht länger stützen."Spiegel Online: RWE-Chef: Großmann soll raus aus dem VW-Aufsichtsrat vom 20.01.2011 Dagmar Dehmer in der "Zeit" vom 27. Mai 2011 beschreibt Großmann mit den folgenden Worten: „Das Wort Dinosaurier fällt häufiger, wenn es um den Chef des zweitgrößten deutschen Energiekonzerns RWE geht. Im April hat Jürgen Großmann den Negativpreis des Umweltverbands Nabu höchstpersönlich abgeholt und gesagt, die Dinosaurier hätten die Erde 165 Millionen Jahre beherrscht. Im Vergleich dazu sei der Mensch eine "Eintagsfliege". Doch vor wenigen Tagen sagte Umweltminister Norbert Röttgen (CDU): "Unternehmen, die sich außerhalb dieses Konsenses stellen, werden das Schicksal der Dinosaurier teilen und aussterben." Er nannte RWE nicht direkt, aber gemeint hat er den Essener Konzern. Jürgen Großmann hat wie kein anderer im vergangenen Sommer für die Laufzeitverlängerung gekämpft.“Zeit Online: RWE-Chef Grossmann - Der letzte Dinosaurier vom 27.05.2011 thumb|180px|RWE Weisweiler Macht und Einfluss von Jürgen Großmann schildert sehr treffend ein Artikel vom 22. Februar 2007 im "Handelsblatt": "In der achten Etage im Bundeskanzleramt ist Großmann oft zugegen, um über aktuelle wirtschaftspolitische Reformen zu diskutieren. Wie Schröder schätzt auch Merkel Großmanns ehrliche und direkte Art, über Stärken und Schwächen der Regierungsarbeit zu sprechen. Für RWE könnte das politische Netzwerk noch von großem Nutzen sein.Handelsblatt: Jürgen Großmann wird RWE-Chef: Gutmensch im Haifischbecken - Management - Unternehmen - "Handelsblatt" vom 27.02.2007 "Schmeichelt ihm die breite Anerkennung, die er heute bekommt? „Ach was. Übertreiben Sie nicht“, brummt Großmann, wenn man ihn darauf anspricht, wie mächtig er ist. Setzt sich der Zwei-Meter-Mann in einen Sessel, wirkt das Möbel ganz klein."Capital: Der Teufelskerl vom 21.02.2007 Verhältnis zu Wulff Der Großmann-Konzern Georgsmarienhütte Holding GmbH kaufte 2.500 Wulff-Bücher ("Besser die Wahrheit").Süddeutsche.de: Großmann-Konzern kaufte 2500 Wulff-Bücher vom 23.12.2011 Siehe dazu auch in Wulffplag den Artikel zum Vorwurf der Vorteilsnahme: Buch "Besser die Wahrheit". Chronologie Die folgende chronologische Auflistung wurde auszugsweise übernommen aus dem Blog "Ein Freund, ein guter Freund … Christian Wulff und Jürgen Großmann" von Tobias Münchmeyer.blog.greenpeace.de: Ein Freund, ein guter Freund … Christian Wulff und Jürgen Großmann Zitat aus dem Blog: "5. Juni 2007: Christian Wulff hält die Laudatio für die Verleihung des Vernon A. Walters Award der Atlantik-Brücke im mondänen Metropolitan Club in New York: *"I would like to congratulate you, Jürgen Großmann, with all my heart. You are an exceptional entrepreneur and an exceptional person. (…) As Minister President of Niedersachsen, a Federal State with companies such as Volkswagen, Continental, and Jägermeister, I cannot imagine a better transatlantic ambassador for our country than you, Jürgen Großmann." "4. Oktober 2007: Jürgen Großmann stellt die Christian-Wulff-Biographie “Besser die Wahrheit” bei einer Buchpräsentation in der Norddeutschen Landesbank Hannover vor, obwohl er an diesem Tag eigentlich in Essen sein Amt als Chef der RWE antreten muss. Anzeigen für das Buch sind von Carsten Maschmeyer finanziert. 2.500 der 15.000 Buch-Exemplare kauft Jürgen Großmanns Unternehmen, die Georgsmarienhütte Holding GmbH. An die Buchvorstellung schließt sich eine Podiumsdiskussion mit Großmann und Wulff an, die auf Phoenix live übertragen wird. 22. März 2008: Hochzeit von Christian und Bettina Wulff im engsten Familien- und Freundeskreis im Schlosshotel Münchhausen. Mit dabei: Jürgen Großmann und Carsten Maschmeyer. Christian Wulff gegenüber der Bild-Zeitung: “Ich bin glücklich, dass ich mit so tollen Freunden und unseren Verwandten unsere Vermählung so privat und ausgelassen feiern konnte”. 28. April 2008: Jürgen Großmann lädt den “Club2013″ genannten informellen Spendensammel-Verein der niedersächsischen CDU nach Georgsmarienhütte und Osnabrück ein. Nach einer Besichtigung der Georgsmarienhütte GmbH begrüßt Jürgen Großmann die Besucher im Historischen Rathaus von Osnabrück. Daran schließt sich eine Rede von Christian Wulff an mit dem Titel “Meilensteine 2008 – 2013 – Perspektiven für Niedersachsen”. Den Abend lässt man gemeinsam in Großmanns eigenem Osnabrücker Nobel-Restaurant “la vie” ausklingen. An der Veranstaltung nehmen u.a. auch der damalige CDU-Fraktionsvorsitzende David McAllister, Finanzminister Hartmut Möllring und Landwirtschaftsminister Hans-Heinrich Ehlen teil. Die Veranstalter wünschen einen “angenehmen Verlauf mit vielen neuen Kontakten und interessanten Gesprächen”. 5. August 2008: Jürgen Großmann lädt Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff auf eine Schiffsfahrt zur Besichtigung der Bohrinsel Mittelplate ab Cuxhaven ein, um ihn von der Ölförderung im Wattenmeer zu überzeugen. 2009: Jürgen Großmann spendet 15.600 EUR an die CDU (s. Bundestags-Drucksache 17/4800, S. 26) 8. Mai 2009: Feier zum 50. Geburtstag von Carsten Maschmayer in dessen Villa in Hannover. Mit dabei: Christian Wulff und Jürgen Großmann. 5. Juni 2009: Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff und RWE-Chef Jürgen Großmann eröffnen die die Ideen-Expo in Hannover. Haupt-Sponsor: RWE. 5.-24. Oktober 2009: Christian Wulff vertritt die Bundesländer in den Koalitionsverhandlungen, in denen die Laufzeitverlängerung für Atomkraftwerke beschlossen wird.(...) 4. Juni 2010: Einen Tag, nachdem Merkel Christian Wulff zum Bundespräsidenten vorgeschlagen hat, trifft sie sich mit Wulff und den anderen CDU-Ministerpräsidenten, um sich mit ihnen über die Laufzeitverlängerung für Atomkraftwerke abzustimmen, die für Jürgen Großmann einen zusätzlichen Milliardengewinn verspricht. (...) 4. Juni 2010: Einen Tag nachdem Merkel Christian Wulff zum Bundespräsidenten vorgeschlagen hat, trifft sie sich mit Wulff und den anderen CDU-Ministerpräsidenten, um sich mit ihnen über die Laufzeitverlängerung für Atomkraftwerke abzustimmen, die für Jürgen Großmann einen zusätzlichen Milliardengewinn verspricht." In einem Großmann-Portrait in "Capital" heißt es: ""Jürgen ist ein grandioser Netzwerker", sagt seine Gattin Dagmar Sikorski-Großmann, geschäftsführende Gesellschafterin der internationalen Musikverlags-Gruppe Sikorski. "Wenn er Menschen zusammenbringen kann, ist er in seinem Element." (...) Seit zehn Jahren unterhält er ein eigenes Sterne-Restaurant, La Vie, nahe der Georgsmarienhütte in Osnabrück. Dorthin bittet er die Entscheider des Landes zu diskreten Gesprächen und Tafelfreuden. Daimler-Chrysler-Chef Dieter Zetsche schlemmte und diskutierte dort vor wenigen Wochen, genau wie Niedersachsens Landesvater Christian Wulff und Bahn-Chef Hartmut Mehdorn. Mit Bundeskanzler a. D. Gerhard Schröder ist "Grossi", wie enge Mitarbeiter ihn nennen, eng befreundet. Angela Merkel schätzt ihn als "einen Unternehmer, der glaubwürdig ist und dadurch viel erreicht hat". Zur 150-Jahr-Feier der Georgsmarienhütte im September schwebte die Kanzlerin trotz Sitzungsstresses in Berlin mit dem Helikopter ein."Capital: Porträt : Der Teufelskerl vom 21.02.2007 Die AZ schreibt am 12. März 2012: "RWE-Boss Großmann feiert 60. Geburtstag: ein weiß-blaues Fest mitten in Niedersachsen. Da sind auch Ferres und Maschmeyer am Start – und das ehemalige Präsidentenpaar natürlich. (...) Im Mittelpunkt der weißblauen Szene im Hochdeutsch-Norden steht Energie-Powerman Jürgen Großmann (RWE-Vorstandsvorsitzender), der seinen 60. Geburtstag feiert – mit Familie und mit Top-Prominenz: Die Damen alle stolz im Dirndl, die Herren im Trachtenanzug. Nur nicht Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff, der dunklen Anzug trägt. (...) An den Achter-Tischen sitzen Großmann-Freund Carsten Maschmeyer und seine Frischverlobte Veronica Ferres, der mächtige Siemens-Chef Peter Löscher, Industrie-First-Lady Maria Elisabeth Schaeffler, TV-Journalist Ulrich Wickert und Kollege Hajo Schumacher (er ist Wulff etwas aus dem Weg gegangen, weil er ihn vor kurzem bei einer Talk-Show nicht mit Glacéhandschuhen behandelt hat). Außerdem dabei sind Ex-Bundesinnenminister Otto Schily, der bayerische Ex-Minister Georg von Waldenfels mit Sohn Max, „Egerner Höfe“-Eigner Claus-Dieter Graf von Moltke, Gisela Strüngmann (früher „Hexal“) sowie Berliner und Niedersächsische Polit-Prominenz."Abendzeitung München RWE-Boss feiert Schon wieder Party: Wulff feiert mit Maschmeyer vom 12.03.2012 Das Fest fand am 4. März 2012 statt. 'Großmann hält die Laudatio zu Wulffs Buch "Besser die Wahrheit"' Jürgen Großmann hielt am 7. Oktober 2007 die Laudatio anlässlich der Präsentation von Wulffs Buch "Besser die Wahrheit". Liest man die LaudatioMüller-Vogg Online "Besser die Wahrheit lesen" vom 07.10.2007 heute, so kommen manche Sätze geradezu prophetisch herüber. Auszüge aus Jürgen Großmanns Laudatio zu Wulffs Buch "Besser die Wahrheit": *"Das zu preisende literarische Großwerk trägt den Titel „Besser die Wahrheit“; ob das eine Drohung des Interviewers ist oder das Credo des Interviewten, kann sich ein jeder nach Lektüre am besten selbst beantworten. Grammatikalisch kann man da aber in jedem Fall noch etwas feilen. Denn es fehlt ein Verb. Was mag dieser Titel wohl bedeuten ? :: Besser die Wahrheit sagen ? Besser die Wahrheit verschweigen ? Besser die Wahrheit ignorieren ?" *"In dem Buch, das wir heute hier vorstellen, lernen Sie diesen doppelten Christian Wulff neu kennen. Und zwar dank vieler leichtsinnig preisgegebener Details, die ihm der frühere FAZ-Herausgeber und heutige BILD-Mann Hugo Müller-Vogg in insgesamt 20 Stunden Interview entlockt hat." * "Diese Jungen Wilden – neben Wulff auch Ole von Beust, Peter Müller und Roland Koch – waren seit 1979 durch einen Freundschafts-Zirkel verbunden, den legendären Andenpakt, der während einer Südamerikareise der Jungen Union entstanden war. Mögen Spötter sie auch die „Jungen Milden“ genannt haben, so spricht doch der Erfolg für den Klub. Alle genannten Andenpakt-Freunde sind heute Ministerpräsidenten." *"Ein intelligenter Netzwerker ist Wulff außerdem: Er hat Angela Merkel – so erfahren wir im Buch – schon 1991 die Büroleiterin Beate Baumann ans Herz gelegt, die er noch aus seiner Zeit in der Schüler-Union kannte. Eine Empfehlung von großem Weitblick: Liz Mohn, Friede Springer und Anne Will mögen mir verzeihen, heute ist Frau Baumann wohl die zweitmächtigste Frau Deutschlands. Nicht schlecht, auf diese Weise gleich zwei Anlaufstellen im Kanzleramt zu haben." *"Aber noch mehr ist Wulff – um den Genosse-der-Bosse-Kalauer weiter zu strapazieren – der Mittelsmann des Mittelstands. Ich kann als Gesellschafter einer mittelständischen Unternehmensgruppe mit Stammsitz in Niedersachsen bestätigen, dass man als Unternehmer bei Wulff immer ein offenes Ohr findet." *"Allerdings, so erzählt uns der Ministerpräsident aber, ist es so gar nicht seine Sache, nachts um die Häuser zu ziehen oder gar in verräucherten Clubs zu hocken. Lieber trinke er zuhause ein gutes Glas Saft. Diese Eigenart, lieber Christian Wulff, ist eigentlich die einzige, die Sie noch davon abhält, eines Tages Bundeskanzler zu werden. Denn für all Ihre Vorgänger war ein gutes Glas Wein die Basis für erfolgreiches Regieren." Wie Großmann RWE-Chef wurde "Dass Aufsichtsratschef Thomas Fischer, Vorstandsvorsitzender der WestLB, nun mit dem Inhaber des niedersächsischen Stahlunternehmens Georgsmarienhütte einen branchenfremden Unternehmer präsentiert, gilt in der Branche als handfeste Überraschung."FAZ.net: Großmann neuer Vorstandschef vom 22.02.2007 "Wie das Nachrichtenmagazin "Focus" vorab berichtet, versuchte RWE-Aufsichtsratschef und WestLB-Vorstandschef Thomas Fischer bereits im vergangenen Jahr, Claassen bei EnBW abzuwerben. Auch der Stahlmanager Jürgen Großmann, ein enger Freund Claassens, habe im Auftrag Fischers 2006 vergeblich versucht, den Top-Manager zum Wechsel an die Ruhr zu bewegen. Erst danach sagte dem Magazin zufolge Großmann selbst zu, den Job zu übernehmen."RP Online: Nach angekündigtem EnBW-Rücktritt - Claassen angeblich als neuer RWE-Chef im Gespräch vom 23.06.2007 "In Berlin sitzt zur gleichen Zeit Großmanns langjähriger Skatbruder Gerhard Schröder, 62, mit seinem früheren Regierungssprecher Béla Anda beim Essen im Restaurant "Borchardt". Sie feiern dort im Familienkreis Schröders Bucherfolg, den Anda als oberster PR-Mann im Herbst 2006 fein gesponnen hatte. Und sie freuen sich, dass schon wieder einer aus ihrem Club der "Frogs", der Freunde Gerhard Schröders, in der ach so wichtigen und zukunftsrelevanten Energiewirtschaft gelandet ist. Erst waren es Schröders Wirtschaftsminister Werner Müller, der zur Ruhrkohle AG abwanderte, und Alfred Tacke, sein langjähriger Wirtschaftsfachmann und Staatssekretär, der zur Steag ging. Sein Freund Utz Claassen und Schröder-Biograf Jürgen Hogrefe, beide gebürtige Niedersachsen, polierten bereits im Süden Deutschlands den Stromkonzern EnBW. Mit Sigmar Gabriel ist auch der Umweltminister der Großen Koalition irgendwie Schröders Dunstkreis entsprungen. Sie kennen sich alle schon ewig. Und nun kommt also noch der Jürgen ins Spiel."stern.de: Jürgen Großmann - Der Energie-Riese vom 11.03.2007 "Fast hätte Großmann einen anderen Karriereweg eingeschlagen. Im vergangenen Jahr war er von Niedersachsens Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff (CDU) als neutraler Aufsichtsratschef bei Volkswagen zwischen den beiden Großaktionären Porsche und dem Land ins Gespräch gebracht worden. Wulff stammt selbst aus Osnabrück und ist mit Großmann befreundet. Der Unternehmer sitzt seit Mai 2006 zwar im Kontrollgremium von Europas größtem Autobauer – aber den Chefposten behauptet Ferdinand Piech."Welt Online: Stahl-Manager Großmann wird neuer RWE-Chef vom 21.02.2007 "Ende Juni übergibt Großmann sein Amt als RWE-Chef an den Niederländer Peter Terium. 2007 trat der Stahlunternehmer "einen der schwierigsten Jobs in der deutschen Industrie" an, wie damals das "Handelsblatt" einen Weggefährten zitierte. Dennoch waren die Erwartungen an ihn bei seinem Amtsantritt im Oktober hoch. Der gut vernetzte Unternehmer sollte mit seinen Verbindungen zur Kommunal- und Bundespolitik das Umfeld für RWE positiv beeinflussen und den verengten Blick seines Vorgängers Harry Roels auf den Kapitalmarkt hinter sich lassen. "Einer der Hauptgründe für Großmanns Bestellung waren seine umfassenden und guten politischen Kontakte", sagt ein Frankfurter Analyst, der nicht namentlich genannt werden will."Finanznachrichten.de: Jürgen Großmann - Ein Dino auf Abschiedstour vom 19.04.2012 Gerhard Schröder, Christian Wulff, Utz Claassen und Thomas Fischer sind Namen, die bei der Berufung Jürgen Großmanns zum RWE-Chef offenbar von Bedeutung waren. Wikipedia schreibt zu Thomas Fischer : "Fischer wurde im Januar 2004 zum Vorstandsvorsitzenden der WestLB in Düsseldorf berufen. Nach erheblichen Abschreibungen im Jahr 2007 wurden Fischer und dem gesamten Vorstand der WestLB gravierende Fehler bei der Risikokontrolle vorgeworfen. (...) Die Kritik bezog sich unter anderem auf fehlgeschlagene Spekulationen. Die WestLB spekulierte auf einen Rückgang der Differenz zwischen den Stammaktien und den Vorzugsaktien von BMW-, Metro- und Volkswagenaktien. Ihr entstanden dadurch Verluste in Höhe von 600 Millionen Euro. Im Juli 2007 wurde Fischer daraufhin als Vorstand abberufen."Wikipedia: Thomas R. Fischer Utz Claassen ist gebürtiger Hannoveraner. Er war Hauptabteilungsleiter Funktionales Controlling bei VW, später dann Vorstandsvorsitzender der EnBW. Wikipedia schreibt dazu : "Die Staatsanwaltschaft Mannheim leitete daraufhin im Jahr 2005 wegen des Verdachts der Bilanzfälschung ein Ermittlungsverfahren gegen Claassen ein. Gegen Goll und drei weitere Vorstandsmitglieder des früheren Vorstandes war schon im Jahr 2004 wegen des Verdachts der Bilanzfälschung ein Verfahren eingeleitet worden. Die Ermittlungen gegen Goll wurden im Februar 2006 eingestellt, die gegen Claassen am 17. Mai 2006. Weil Claassen sechs Mitglieder der baden-württembergischen Landesregierung sowie einen Staatssekretär des Bundes, die sämtlich im Amt mit der EnBW in Kontakt standen, persönlich zu Spielen der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2006 einlud, ermittelte die Staatsanwaltschaft Karlsruhe gegen ihn wegen Vorteilsgewährung. Das Verfahren ging durch mehrere Instanzen bis vor das Landgericht Karlsruhe. Claassen wurde am 28. November 2007 vom Vorwurf der Vorteilsgewährung freigesprochen."Wikipedia: Utz Claassen Utz Claassen veröffentlichte im Februar 2012 den Roman „Atomblut“. Dazu bemerkte die "Welt": "Wenn Claassens Buch als Schlüsselroman über die Energiewirtschaft zu lesen wäre oder gar über seinen früheren Arbeitgeber, stünde es wirklich schlimm um die Branche. Die Ruhrstrom-Chefetage ist ein verkommener Haufen, dem von Verleumdung über Bestechung bis hin zu Erpressung jedes Mittel recht ist, um sich Macht, Geld und Privilegien zu sichern. Ganz zu schweigen von den „TÄCH-Tagen“, einer Betriebsausflugsvariante, die für „Titten, Ärsche und Champagner“ steht."Welt Online: Utz Claassen über Erpressung, Puff und Kanzleramt vom 18.02.2012 Mancher Freundschaftsdienst offenbart sich auf Umwegen. Der Russe Leonid Lebedew klagt gegen RWE und Großmann persönlich. Im Rahmen eines Londoner Schiedsverfahrens wurden interne RWE-Dokumente öffentlich. Ein Artikel im Manager Magazin thematisiert auch Großmanns gutes Verhältnis zu Gerhard Schröder : *„Auf den letzten Amtsmetern droht RWE-Chef Jürgen Großmann und dem Konzern ein teurer Streit vor Gericht. Oligarch Leonid Lebedew fordert 675 Millionen Euro Schadenersatz wegen eines geplatzten Deals. Großmann hatte zuvor auch seinen Duzfreund Gerhard Schröder um Hilfe gebeten. (...) : Großmanns Brief an den "lieben Gerd" So bezeichnete der RWE-Chef die Russen nicht nur als "Steigbügelhalter" und "Handlanger". Großmann bat sogar seinen Duzfreund, Ex-Bundeskanzler Gerhard Schröder um Unterstützung. Der "liebe Gerd" möge doch helfen, "sanften Druck auf Herrn Lebedew" auszuüben. Letztlich sei das eine Aufforderung gewesen, Präsident Wladimir Putin einzuschalten, schreiben Lebedews Anwälte in ihrer Klageschrift - ein Ansinnen, das in Russland zu kaum überschaubaren Konsequenzen führen kann. RWE möchte sich zu der Causa nicht äußern.“manager magazin: Eine Klage zum Dessert vom 18.05.2012 Laufzeitveränderung/Neues Atomgesetz 2007 sprach sich Christian Wulff, damals CDU-Bundesvize, gegen einen Ausstieg aus der Kernenergie aus. "Wulff sagte, Deutschland brauche einen Mix aus der Förderung erneuerbarer Energien, Energieeinsparungen und der friedlichen Nutzung der Kernenergie auf "absehbare Zeit". Mit Blick auf die gegensätzliche Position der SPD zum Atomausstieg sagte der niedersächsische Ministerpräsident, der Koalitionspartner müsse einsehen, dass ein Ausstieg nicht zu verantworten sei. Weltweit würden neue Atomkraftwerke gebaut. Deutschland dürfe sich von dieser Entwicklung nicht abkoppeln. Er hoffe, dass man ein Abschalten von Kernkraftwerken in der laufenden Wahlperiode vermeiden könne."Zeit Online: Kernenergie: Neuer Streit um Atomausstieg vom 02.02.2007 (aber in Artikelseite falsch datiert) Als Bundespräsident unterschrieb Wulff die Laufzeitverlängerung am 8. Dezember 2010.FAZ.net: Laufzeitverlängerung - Wulff unterschreibt Atomgesetze vom 08.12.2010. Hintergrund: Die schwarz-gelbe Regierung wollte die Betriebszeiten der 17 deutschen Meiler um durchschnittlich 12 Jahre verlängern. Die SPD-regierten Länder waren dagegen, da dies ohne die Zustimmung des Bundesrates, in dem die schwarz-gelbe Koalition keine Mehrheit hatte, erfolgen sollte. "Dieses Vorgehen ist unter Juristen umstritten. Es liegen zahlreiche Gutachten mit unterschiedlichen Bewertungen vor. Die SPD-Länder pochen auf eine Mitwirkung, weil sie für die technische Überwachung der Atomkraftwerke in ihrem Beritt zuständig seien."FAZ.net: SPD-Länder scheitern mit Widerstand gegen Laufzeiten vom 05.11.2010 "Das Präsidialamt erklärte: "Der Bundespräsident ist nach intensiver und sorgfältiger Prüfung aller verfassungsrechtlichen Gesichtspunkte zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass rechtliche Gründe einer Ausfertigung dieses Gesetzes nicht entgegen stehen.""FAZ.net: Wulff unterschreibt Atomgesetze vom 08.12.2010 "Bei der China-Reise McAllisters – unmittelbar nach dessen Amtsantritt – versuchte Großmann dem Ministerpräsidenten kumpelhaft-herablassend an der Bar zu “erläutern”, dass dieser sich nun für eine deutliche Verlängerung der Laufzeiten von Atomkraftwerken einsetzen möge. Es kam anders: Eine der ersten bundespolitischen Festlegungen McAllisters war, für eine nur kurze Laufzeitverlängerung zu werben, abweichend von der Mehrheitsmeinung seiner Partei und dem Werben des Erbfreundes seiner Vorgänger."https://docs.google.com: FAZ: Die Erbfreundschaften von Hannover ohne Datumsangabe Gerhard Schröder ging gegen diesen Artikel anwaltlich vor.FAZ.net: Richtigstellung vom 13.09.2010 "Niedersachsens Ministerpräsident Christian Wulff (CDU) will den Stahlunternehmer Jürgen Großmann im Mai in den Aufsichtsrat von VW holen."Auto-Motor-Sport: Wulff will Großmann vom 23.01.2006 Im September 2011 lud Bundespräsident Christian Wulff den türkischen Staatspräsidenten Abdullah Gül in Großmanns Restaurant "La Vie" in Osnabrück ein.Welt Online: Gül wird seine Probleme auch in Osnabrück nicht los vom 20.09.2011 Claus Leggewie beschreibt eine Veranstaltung, an der er selbst auch als Gastredner teilnahm, so: "Wer den Bundespräsidenten einmal in Schloss Bellevue in trauter Tischrunde mit Wirtschaftskapitänen wie Jürgen Großmann (RWE) und Martin Winterkorn (VW) beieinandersitzen sah, der konnte förmlich spüren, dass hier niemand eingeladen hatte, der von den Herren Respekt bekam und sie notfalls zur Ordnung rufen würde - sondern jemand, der auch ohne direkte Vorteilsnahme von ihnen ausgehalten und für Fototermine gebraucht wurde."Financial Times Deutschland: Wulff ist überall vom 09.01.2012 "Großmann machte gegenüber "Capital" April 2011 deutlich, dass sich seine Position bei der Frage der Laufzeitverlängerung trotz aller Vorkommnisse in Japan nicht geändert habe. "Ich bin kein feiger Mensch. Ich plädiere seit Längerem für die Verlängerung der Laufzeiten und sehe keinen Grund, dies nun zu revidieren", so Großmann."presseportal.de: 'Capital'-Interview mit den RWE-Vorstandschef Jürgen Großmann: "RWE ist nicht auf Krawall gebürstet" vom 18.04.2011 Großmann kritisiert Politiker Statement von Dr. Jürgen Großmann im Rahmen einer Podiumsdiskussion des Initiativkreis Ruhr am 20. Juni 2011 : Meine Damen und Herren, auf der Einladungskarte steht es: Die Energiewende ist da! Wirklich? Ein paar Beschlüsse gefasst, ein paar Gesetze geändert – und schon steht die schöne neue Energie-Welt? Norbert Röttgen sagte schon vor einigen Wochen: Man muss nur richtig wollen, dann klappt das schon. Und die taz kommt so richtig ins Schwärmen: „Wow! Wir sind endlich wieder Vorreiter.“ (...) Fukushima hat nach Ansicht der Kanzlerin ein deutsches Atommoratorium nötig gemacht. Seitdem ist die Bundesrepublik Stromimporteur. Für das „Jahrhundertwerk“ deutsche Energiewende sind keine Haltepunkte eingeplant. Eine Umkehr ist nicht möglich. Wer sich so verhält, muss ganz klar bekennen, dass er das Land lieber ohne Strom lässt, als es mit heimischem Atomstrom zu versorgen. (...) Ganz konkret müssen wir uns hier in unserem Bundesland fragen: Wie viel Strom aus Braun- und Steinkohle brauchen wir, damit das Wendemanöver nicht im industriepolitischen Straßengraben endet. Ministerpräsidentin Kraft hat das verstanden – und das ganz bestimmt nicht aus Liebe zu den Energiekonzernen. (...) Womit ich wieder beim eingangs zitierten Bundesumweltminister bin. So, nur so kann die Herausforderung Energiewende zur Chance werden. Glückauf! RWE: Expertenrunde diskutiert Folgen der neuen Energiepolitik nicht mehr verfügbar Großmann in einem SZ- Interview : SZ: Die Mehrheit der Deutschen ist gegen Atomkraft. Ist es nicht Zeit, die Wende beherzt voranzutreiben, statt sich im Streit mit der Politik aufzureiben? Großmann: ''RWE treibt die Wende beherzt voran. Aber wenn Berlin Beschlüsse fasst, die rational und rechtlich nicht begründbar sind, dann müssen wir wenigstens auf die Fehler hinweisen. Dieses gute Recht lassen wir uns nicht nehmen.Süddeutsche.de: RWE-Chef Großmann im Gespräch - "RWE treibt die Wende voran" vom 10.07.2011 Großmann in einem FAZ-Interview : "Der Tiefpunkt war gar nicht Fukushima. Es war die Häme, mit der die Politik uns mit Sondersteuern belegte. Und es war die permanente Unterstellung, die großen Energieversorger würden nur auf den Eigennutz und den schnellen Profit aus sein, statt anzuerkennen, dass wir langfristige Ziele verfolgen." '''Sie wollen damit sagen, Sie hatten keinen Einfluss auf die Politik?' "Die Politik hat mehr auf Greenpeace und die Kirchen gehört als auf die Energieexperten und die betroffenen Unternehmen. Wir waren ja der Feind. Ich musste mich als Konzernchef zu oft vor Leuten verbeugen, die diese Hochachtung nicht verdient hatten." Sie meinen zum Beispiel Bundesumweltminister Norbert Röttgen? "Ich nenne keine Namen."FAZ.net: Jürgen Großmann im Gespräch - "Ich bin kein verbitterter alter Mann" vom 21.05.2012 Focus am 19.5.2012 : "Der scheidende RWE-Chef Jürgen Großmann hat Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel (CDU) vorgeworfen, allein am Erhalt ihrer Macht interessiert zu sein. Beim Atomausstieg habe sie „nicht politisch geführt“, sondern die Entscheidung an eine Ethikkommission wegdelegiert, kritisierte Großmann in einem am Samstag erschienenen „WAZ“-Interview. „Wenn man führen will, muss man Überzeugungen haben. Wenn die eigene Überzeugung nur die ist, an die Macht zu kommen und Macht zu behalten, dann reicht das nicht als Wahlprogramm, und das merkt die Bevölkerung.“ Der Chef des Energiekonzerns nannte Merkel deshalb eine „Macht-Mechanikerin“."Focus: RWE-Chef kritisiert Merkel - Nur Machterhalt im Sinn vom 19.05.2012 'Jürgen Großmann und das Weltwirtschaftsforum (WEF)' Im 1971 vom Wirtschaftsprofessor Klaus Schwab ins Leben gerufene Weltwirtschaftsforum (WEF) treffen sich Politiker und Unternehmer einmal jährlich in Davos in der Schweiz. "Im Sommer 1995 wählte das Weltwirtschaftsforum in Davos ihn Wulff zu einem der „100 Global Leaders for Tomorrow“.wikipedia: Christian Wulff RWE-Chef Jürgen Großmann ist zum 19. Mal mit dabei. Eine Einladung zu seiner Hummerparty "Norddeutschland Meets Davos" ist heiß begehrt. In Davos werden Netzwerke gesponnen und Seilschaften geknüpft. Dazu Pressestimmen : ""Politikerreden brauche ich mir in diesem Rahmen nicht anzuhören. Die kann ich auch in der Zeitung nachlesen. Persönliche Begegnungen im kleinen Kreise bringen da mehr“, sagt etwa Roland Berger, Gründer der gleichnamigen Unternehmensberatung und langjähriger Forumsbesucher."Wirtschaftswoche: Weltwirtschaftsforum: Davos - Hauptstadt für fünf Tage (Seite 3) vom 26.01.2005 "Rund drei Wochen vor dem Weltwirtschaftsforum schreibt der Osnabrücker Stahlproduzent Jürgen Großmann seinem Freund Gerhard Schröder einen Brief: Er möge doch bitte Davos nutzen, um Deutschland anzupreisen: Natürlich seien auch viele Weltverbesserer in Davos. "Aber diese Rede mußt Du für die angelsächsischen Finanzmedien halten." (...) Die Entwicklungspolitik, da sind sich die Zuarbeiter im Kanzleramt einig, müsse das Top-Thema sein. "Schröder wollte hier den guten Menschen von Szechuan spielen", meint ein Vertrauter. Doch die Unternehmer polen Schröder um. Zu "Saltimbocca vom Kalb" und einem 2005er Pinot Noir reden die Wirtschaftskapitäne am Donnerstagabend im Davoser Fünf-Sterne-Hotel Belvédère auf ihn ein. Er möge doch Afrika mal Afrika sein lassen, sagt die Runde, an der neben Großmann auch der Verleger Hubert Burda, Schering-Chef Hubertus Erlen, Münchener-Rück-Lenker Nikolaus von Bomhard sowie Telekom-Chef Kai-Uwe Ricke teilnehmen. "Wir haben ihm noch einmal gesagt, daß er hier eine einmalige Chance hat, für Deutschland zu werben.""Welt Online: Eine deutsche Erfolgsstory für die Finanzgemeinde vom 31.01.2005 "Nur ein Event lässt sich René Obermann auch dieses Jahr nicht entgehen: Die Hummersause von RWE-Chef Jürgen Großmann. Der lädt im Salon "Romeo und Julia" des noblen Belvédère-Hotels wieder zum Festessen mit Hummer und Austern. Die Gästeliste ist handverlesen, was bei dem ohnehin elitären Treff wirklich etwas heißt. Doch es täuscht sich, wer denkt, dass es die Schalentiere sind, die es dem pflichtbewussten Telekom-Chef angetan haben. Er freut sich auf seine Kunden, von denen einige ebenfalls bei Großmann eingeladen sind."Handelsblatt: Telekom-Chef: Davos ist für Obermann Arbeit statt Après-Ski vom 27.01.2011 "Großmann, der Gastgeber. Am Abend zuvor kamen an der Elbchaussee mehr als 60 Young Leaders der Atlantik brücke zusammen. Der Holdingchef ist Mitglied und Förderer des Netzwerks, in dem rund 500 Entscheider aus Wirtschaft, Politik und Gesellschaft für die deutsch-amerikanische Verständigung arbeiten. (...) Auf internationaler Bühne dreht Gastgeber Großmann erst richtig auf. Seine Treffen während des alljährlichen Weltwirtschaftsforums sind beliebt. „Davos ist vor allem eines: ein Ort zum Kennenlernen“, sagt er über das illustre Stelldichein internationaler Top-Manager. Unter dem Motto „Davos trifft Norddeutschland“ gab er sich im Januar wieder die Ehre." Capital nicht mehr verfügbar --> Ersatzlink ZEIT-Reportage über Großmann mit Kisch-Preis ausgezeichnet Der traditionelle Kisch-Preis für die "Beste Reportage" ging an Stefan Willeke für seinen Text "Der letzte Saurier" ("Die Zeit"), für den er RWE-Chef Jürgen Großmann - nach Fukushima! - auf einer Reise nach Japan begleitete. Hier Auszüge aus der Reportage : Der letzte Saurier Jürgen Großmann stemmte sich gegen einen schnellen Atomausstieg, er warnte vor einem Blackout, vor übertriebener Eile, Hysterie. Er drohte der Bundesregierung mit Klagen und zog vor Gericht. Die anderen Männer der deutschen Atomindustrie wurden kleiner und leiser, schließlich unhörbar, nur Jürgen Großmann behielt seine Stimme. Man kann darin die Standhaftigkeit eines prinzipienfesten Managers sehen. Aber auch den Starrsinn eines Verblendeten. (...) Nach der Bundestagswahl im September 2009 wollte Großmann den neuen Umweltminister Norbert Röttgen von der CDU kennenlernen, er fuhr nach Berlin. Damals schien noch alles offen, Röttgen und Großmann sprachen noch miteinander. Es hätte ein harmloses Treffen werden können, aber es wurde der Auftakt zu einer Serie von Konflikten. Der Minister hatte Großmann vor der Tür warten lassen, eine Viertelstunde. Für Großmann war es ein Signal. (...) Jürgen Großmann saß in einem Sessellift im Skigebiet von Arosa, als ihn am 11. März die Nachricht aus Fukushima erreichte. (...) Später würde er einmal sagen, dass kein Tag sein Leben so sehr verändert habe wie dieser 11. März, aber davon spürte er zunächst nichts. (...) Seine Frau Dagmar erlebte, wie er in den Sommerferien des vergangenen Jahres täglich zwölf Stunden lang telefonierte, um gegenüber Politikern seine Interessen durchzusetzen. Es ging um viel Geld. Ein abgeschriebenes Atomkraftwerk wirft jeden Tag rund eine Million Euro ab, das ist die Faustformel der Branche. (...) Großmann dachte sich einen energiepolitischen Appell aus, eine Solidaritätsadresse für die Kernenergie. Er rief seinen Freund, den CDU-Abgeordneten Michael Fuchs, an, der in der Bundestagsfraktion Stimmung gegen den atomkritischen Umweltminister Röttgen machte. Fuchs sprach auch mit der Kanzlerin. Großmann telefonierte mit seinen Freunden aus Politik und Wirtschaft. Am Ende unterzeichneten viele seiner treuen Weggefährten das Papier, Otto Schily, Josef Ackermann, Chef der Deutschen Bank, Industriebosse wie Jürgen Hambrecht von BASF und Gerhard Cromme von ThyssenKrupp, auch der Fußballmanager Oliver Bierhoff, dessen Vater im RWE-Vorstand war. Bevor der Appell als ganzseitige Zeitungsanzeige veröffentlicht wurde, erfuhr die Kanzlerin auf Umwegen davon. Gegen eins in einer Nacht Ende Juli vergangenen Jahres, so erinnert sich Großmann daran, habe ihn ein Redakteur der Bild- Zeitung angerufen und ihm berichtet: »Ich habe es Merkel gesagt. Morgen ruft sie dich an.« (...) Jürgen Großmann umgarnte Merkel und kämpfte gegen Röttgen. Er rieb sich auf. Es schien, als wolle er seine eigene Laufzeit verlängern. Am 28. Oktober 2010 sah es so aus, als habe Großmann gewonnen. Der Bundestag beschloss, die Laufzeiten für die 17 deutschen Kernkraftwerke um durchschnittlich zwölf Jahre zu verlängern, der letzte Meiler sollte erst im Jahr 2040 vom Netz gehen. Aber dann, viereinhalb Monate später, trafen die Fernsehbilder aus Fukushima ein.Zeit Online: Der letzte Saurier vom 18.07.2011 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Jürgen Großmann